


The Red Knight

by shotaboy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made in celebration of Elesis' release on Elsword NA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Knight

Elesis sighed. She was tired of having to fight demons all the time. It’s not anything she could change though; she didn’t decided whether or not people protect the El! She would if she could… Elesis looked into the burning flames a few feet in front of her.  
“I… WILL save my kingdom.” She shouted to herself, “Even if I… HAVE to become one of them.”  
She closed her eyes, holding her Claymore close to her face. Elesis was engulfed in flames. The flames calmed down to reveal a new and improved Elesis. The Pyro Knight.


End file.
